A subterranean formation from which oil, gas, coal bed methane, tar sands, oil shale, and/or shale gas is produced may require stimulation to enhance hydrocarbon flow from the formation, such as to make or keep operations economically viable. Likewise, a subterranean formation utilized for fluid storage or disposal may require stimulation to enhance fluid flow into the formation. Fracturing a subterranean formation to stimulate production or enhance injectability entails pumping high-pressure fluids into the formation via one or more wells extending into and in fluid communication with the formation.
Such high-pressure fracturing fluid may be or comprise an aqueous solution treated with various chemicals, such as surfactants, foamers, cross-linkers, and/or gelling agents. The fracturing fluid may also include proppants, such as bauxite, sand, and/or ceramic particulates. However, some such fracturing fluids aren't without disadvantages. For example, in some parts of the world, the water utilized in creating the fracturing fluid may be difficult and/or expensive to obtain. Existing fracturing fluids may also not be sufficiently environmentally compatible and/or recoverable without also increasing the time in which fracturing operations can be completed, delaying the start of production or commercialization of hydrocarbons from the well, and/or causing hydrocarbons to be lost during or after fracturing operations. Existing fracturing operations also may not economically conserve waste, heat, and/or byproducts in an environmentally friendly and/or cost-effective manner.